


It’s Fucking Hot

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, M/M, PWP, Top Charles, 停电PWP, 叽叽歪歪的horny万
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>博士生查尔斯和他的本科即将毕业的恋人艾瑞克感情一直很好，不过这并不代表关于未来、关于失去不会对他们产生影响。在这个史无前例的炎热夏天，一个关于高温、性和爱情的故事即将展开……<br/>恩，说人话。这篇短文还有一个名字叫做《停电PWP》。然后基友说这是一个史无前例的巨能作的艾瑞克boy。<br/>so, enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Fucking Hot

 

**

今年的夏天热的惊人，新闻连续报道多地持续干旱，新闻上配着农场主严肃的脸，推特上也转发着小松鼠跑进人类院子里趴在冰块上乘凉的趣味图片，所有人都躲在空调房里吹风，没人太在意气象学专家说的“温室效应”，反正我们吹多凉快的风完全由空调遥控器而非气候决定。

事情发生的时候大概是午餐时间刚过不久，查尔斯正坐在办公室里为自己即将开始的项目做学术准备，同时忍受着隔壁桌的艾米不时飘过来的目光。他知道他在意大利晒黑了些，但他要比艾瑞克好很多——艾瑞克试图只要有太阳就躺在甲板上不离开，最后把肩膀和脖子都晒伤了。典型的艾瑞克。

就在他犹豫要不要给自己再倒杯茶时，他收到了来自大学生男朋友的短信：

“我现在就是块儿摊在锅里的黄油！！！”

查尔斯回复他：“去冲个凉，再给你的晒伤抹点药。”

艾瑞克迅速回复了一个“受不了你”emoji，黄色圆脸尽职的朝他翻着白眼。然后他又收到了一条信息：“你怎么还不回来？”

查尔斯现在也想翻白眼了，他回复：“不像某些轻松的本科生，我还要工作。”

艾瑞克发了个“唔”表达他不是太想听他说教，又有点想知道他都做在做些什么，同时还要保持他自认为的掌握一切的气场。

查尔斯没回复他，而是带着初步资料去和小组的研究生、本科生碰头，他们很快就沉浸在了新项目工作中，等到艾瑞克把电话打进来的时候，已经过了有两个小时了。

“你怎么还不回来？”即使通过电波，他也能感觉到艾瑞克的心情还不错。

查尔斯滑动转椅，从会议桌前面离开，他压低声音：“我在开会。”

“现在这个时间？”

“下午两点半？这是很好的时间讨论问题。”

“唔。”艾瑞克哼了一声，然后用那种他在床上才会有的口气说：“这个时间你应该在我身边，像我们在地中海时那样。就只有你、我、阳光，润滑油或许还有避孕套。那会儿我们每天下午三点做爱。”

查尔斯的组员们还在热切的讨论着用哪种方式对试验品进行观察实验， 查尔斯捂住话筒，能听见研究生汉克提议根据纽约大学TS教授提出的最新方式对试验品进行分批测试，他想对汉克说没可能的，你的项目教授和TS是死对头，但是艾瑞克在话筒那边发出了用力吮吸物体的呻吟。

他躲进会议室角落讲电话，声音尽可能的低，“艾瑞克，我们的度假结束了，再也没有午后性爱了。”

“是你的假期结束了。”艾瑞克发出很长的呻吟声。鉴于查尔斯知道艾瑞克在床上并非这么吵闹（他即使高潮也不会发出这种声音），所以他百分百确定他的爱人在使用低级手段对他进行骚扰。大脑的百分百确定并不能保证身体不受影响，他背对着其他人，掩饰住自己因为艾瑞克性感的声音而变紧的裤子。

“听着，我下午七点到家。”

“七点太晚了。家里停电了，我已经热的不用润滑就能让你直接进来了。”电话那头传来窗户拉开的声音，艾瑞克说：“哇哦，外面比屋里还热，查尔斯。”

“不要没穿衣服就去窗边晃悠，艾瑞克。”

被提出要求的人从鼻子里发出“唔”的声音，大概意思是有趣你现在管得到我吗你又抓不到我。

“我六点半到家。你现在给物业打电话，叫人来看一下电。”

“视频电话可以吗？”艾瑞克打定主意要让他无法安心工作，继续说一些他们两人都清楚他不会去做的事，给查尔斯制造危机假象。

查尔斯说：“我真是爱死你了。”

“我也爱死你了。”艾瑞克的邪恶心理得到满足，终于挂掉了电话。

 

 

 

**

他们的会议开了很久，汉克和莫伊拉一直因为到底要用哪种试验方法争论不休，本科生安琪儿对项目期间能拿到的补贴格外关注，等他将每个人的疑问解答清楚后，他同一办公室的博士生艾米打电话和他说项目负责教授在找他……等到他从教授那里回来，将所有资料整理归类，并做完备忘录，走出研究院的时候，路灯已经亮了起来。户外带着着高温炙烤后的余热，以及夏天特有的让你想到清水和花香混合的味道。查尔斯深吸气，试图用新鲜空气驱散他的疲惫，可惜收效甚微。有几个穿着热裤的女孩甩着头发从他身边走过去，嬉笑着说要在研究生院举办的夏日派对，他这才想起来看时间，发现距离六点半已经过了两个多小时。

在他和艾瑞克在一起的这两年里，他按时回家的次数不多。艾瑞克忙起来的时候也不会在意，而当他不忙的时候，他会给自己找乐子打发时间。

所以很奇怪，查尔斯刚推开房门就听见艾瑞克问：“你去哪了？”话语里带着质问的意思。

屋子里是黑的，走廊里的光从门缝里照进一个黄色剪影，剪影铺过门廊指向客厅，查尔斯又把门推开些让自己进门。艾瑞克不在客厅。

“怎么不开灯？”查尔斯关上门，把公文包扔在门厅的柜子上，伸手去按开关。

“停电了，你忘了吗？”艾瑞克声音含混不清。

“我以为你叫人来修了。”查尔斯不满的说。

“他们说要明天才能好。我们应该起诉他。”

月光里一个人影从卧室飘出来，查尔斯在黑暗中只看到艾瑞克没穿上衣朝他走过来，等到他走近了查尔斯才发现他根本一丝不挂，身上还蒙了一层汗。

“你要吃吗？最后一根了。”艾瑞克把嘴里含着的冰棒递给他。

查尔斯本能的躲开了，“你搞什么？拜托把衣服穿上。”

“不吃算了。”艾瑞克珍惜地把冰棒又塞回嘴里，他含着冰棒对查尔斯抱怨，声音模糊不清，“你根本不懂在这种温度里待一下午是多么崩溃。就像刚做完蒸汽浴！”

查尔斯走进客厅，开始明白艾瑞克的意思。屋子里很热，他们在学校附近租的公寓并不大——相对他自己的家而言——从窗户里吹进来的风像是被微波炉加热过，除了让他的上衣贴在汗湿的后背上之外别无它用。

“要冲凉吗？”艾瑞克在浴室里喊他。

他把手表摘下来放在茶几上，借着月光朝浴室摸索过去，推开浴室门，暖黄色的烛光飘在浴缸里，围在艾瑞克中间。

“来泡凉水澡消暑吗？”艾瑞克得意的问他。就好像在身体出汗的情况下跳进冷水里是一件特别机智、值得被表扬的事情一样。

查尔斯努力不去皱眉、叹气或者朝他大吼“你什么时候才能像个大人一样”。取而代之的是，他走过去，撩起浴缸里的水把玫瑰花状的蜡烛浇灭，在艾瑞克惊讶的抗议声中把人从凉水里拉出来，“看看，你的手像冰一样冷。”

“好吧！”艾瑞克用力把手抽回来，抬起腿跨出浴缸，连毛巾都懒得拿就走了出去，把身上的水洒的到处都是。

“艾瑞克！”查尔斯在他身后走出浴室，“你今天是怎么了？”

艾瑞克的回答是用力关紧的卧室门。这不是他第一次表现的像个小学生了。

“你要和我说说你在想什么吗？”查尔斯把客厅的窗户关上，窗帘拉紧，从抽屉里拿出手电筒放在客厅照亮，一边给电力公司打电话沟通这到底是怎么回事。等到他得知附近电路损坏正在紧急维修，最晚明日通电的答案后，他就只听清卧室里的艾瑞克说：“走开！”

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯真的有点生气了，他用力把门打开，“你说什么？”

艾瑞克躺在被水弄湿的床单里，“你听清我说什么了。”

“这是我们的家，这个时间我哪儿也不会去。你就因为我回来晚了生气吗？”

艾瑞克还沉浸在愤怒小孩的情绪里，不想和查尔斯讲道理。他从衣柜里拿出衣服套上，把湿淋淋的头发向后甩，“你之前问我的问题，我有答案了。”

查尔斯眯起眼睛，门把手在他手里发出被用力拧扯的声音，“你现在在和我闹脾气。”

“是，没错。”艾瑞克把牛仔短裤用力扣上，“而且我不能比现在还确定我的答案了。”他说着把紧身背心拉下来，塞在裤子里掖好，在黑暗闷热的屋子里和查尔斯对视。

他年长的男友盯着他看了一会儿，眼神就像是在批判、审视他，在他们刚相遇的时候，艾瑞克就被对方这样盯过，只不过那时他只是因为某一堂公共课的缺席。艾瑞克不喜欢被这样盯着，除非对方之后会和他狠狠来上一发。半小时前他还兴趣满满，但现在他想起自己汗流浃背布置的蜡烛和鲜花，就觉得什么心情都没了。这种坏情绪和高温黑暗共同作用的结果是，艾瑞克真的开始重新考虑起查尔斯问过的问题。

查尔斯松开门把手，向后退了一步，他双手摊开晃了一下，然后把手插回裤袋。他看向艾瑞克的眼神平静却闪亮，“说吧。把你的答案告诉我，艾瑞克。纽约还是这儿？我还是你崭新的未来？”

艾瑞克喜欢查尔斯掌控一切的样子，他有时喜欢把自己全部交给他，听凭他怎样对待自己，完全放空和服从，但有时他就像收到威胁的野兽一样，只想着攻击对方，从对方身上蛮横索取不予回报，他的多数恋情都是因此告终。他们说没人喜欢一个喜怒无常的人。艾瑞克觉得今天或许就是那一天，但他看着查尔斯镇定的脸，那些在脑子里盘旋咆哮的拒绝和质问就都静止了。

这是他维持时间最长的一段关系，但奇怪的时候即使已经交往了两年，他看见查尔斯的时候，还时常有最初那种心跳的感觉。也正因如此，他对这段感情格外重视，并时常会充满无力感。他不喜欢这种感觉，但貌似这是每一段感情关系里的必备品。

“说吧，艾瑞克。我在等你的答案。”查尔斯还保持着刚才的姿势，他的嘴角微微下垂，双腿张开成稳定的站姿，“我不会强迫你做任何违心的决定，一切都看你。我对这件事情很严肃，所以你最好不要告诉我一个答案之后又反悔。”

“你能就……就别用那种眼神看着我吗？我不是你课堂上闯祸的学生！”

查尔斯挪动了脚步，习惯性地重心后移，将身前的手抬了起来，“在这件事上，我不会和你开玩笑，艾瑞克。我不拿感情当玩笑。”

艾瑞克瞪着他，即使在月光下也能看到他的脸因为愤怒和窘迫涨的通红。

“或许你想改天再告诉我答案？”

“我去楼下咖啡馆给手机充电。”艾瑞克大步走进客厅，拿起落在桌上的手机，他的动作太快把放在一旁的手电撞倒，手电的光一闪，照亮了贴着红色爱心的天花板。查尔斯还没来得及看清，艾瑞克就甩上门离开了。

 

 

**

查尔斯在楼门口揪住了他。

因为停电，附近正常营业的宾馆里客人很多。

“一间房？”吧台的招待小姐问。

“两间。”艾瑞克抢在查尔斯之前说，故意不去看对方锐利的眼神。查尔斯没有反驳他，艾瑞克并没有自己以为的那么高兴。

拿房卡的时候艾瑞克能感觉到查尔斯在屏着呼吸，他忍不住瞥了对方一眼，那人垂着眼睑，脸上是工作时的中性表情。他结果查尔斯递给他的房卡，对方连看都没看他，直接走去等电梯。

艾瑞克觉得自己跟在他身后很蠢，但又不知道还能干些什么。他在建筑学上的敏锐度无人能及，但是面对生活中的这些事情就变的迟钝得多，他被人说过完全不懂得怎样和别人互动。艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子，又跟在查尔斯身后进了电梯，依旧觉得自己愚蠢、失败还有那么点不甘心。

查尔斯突然看了他一眼，艾瑞克捕捉到他的目光和他对视了一秒，感觉到对方的眼神里除了怒气和伤心还有一点担忧。

电梯一直升到14楼停下，艾瑞克看了眼自己的房卡走出电梯，没想到房间在16楼的查尔斯也跟在他身后走出来。

“你搞什么？”

“我把东西放下就走。”查尔斯扬了扬手里的行李包。

他把房卡插好，中央空调和洗漱间风扇的声音一起响了起来。艾瑞克吹到冷风十分惬意，一转身躺在房间中央的大床上伸展四肢，觉得什么都不用去想的感觉真好。

他连续的喷嚏打起来的时候，查尔斯已经把他的睡衣扔在床上，准备拉门离开。艾瑞克一边打着喷嚏一边用床单把自己卷起来，隔着喷嚏产生的泪水看到查尔斯又折回来把中央空调调高了些。

“查尔斯。”他为自己声音里的软弱而羞愧。

准备走的人回头看了他一眼，表示他在听。

艾瑞克想说大床房的床真大啊，我还是觉得有点冷，不如你留下？但即使是率性而为的他也知道这样做太丢人了。于是他把床单裹紧了点，对准备离开的人说：“帮我把灯关一下，晚安。”

查尔斯的眼神看上去像是失望，但那失望很快就不见了。

房门关上后，艾瑞克重新陷入黑暗之中，只不过这次是凉爽的黑暗。他再次吸鼻子，觉得还没干透的头发枕在枕头上散发凉意。他热了一下午，为他的博士生男友准备告白惊喜，为了告诉他自己的决定，为了邀请他一起拆开他们学校给他的研究生入学申请。他用凉冰冰的头用力蹭着枕头，他几乎要中暑了，他值得现在的凉爽和巨大的床。

一个小时后，查尔斯的房间外响起敲门声。敲门声响了一次又一次，里面的人却仿佛没听到，丝毫没有要开门的迹象。

“操。”艾瑞克不死心地又敲了敲门。

客房经理路过问他需要帮忙吗，艾瑞克告诉他自己的房卡不见了。客房经理用看着小偷的表情问他刚才不是在敲门吗，就在艾瑞克解释这个房间有两个人的时候。查尔斯从电梯里走出来，手里拎着个袋子。他看到艾瑞克时明显放松了些，把手里拿着的手机放回了口袋。

“这是我的朋友。”他轻易打发了客房经理，带着艾瑞克进了房间。

一模一样的宾馆房间，但艾瑞克就是觉得这里的更舒服些。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”查尔斯问。

“没有。”

“要来点吗？”查尔斯从口袋里掏出路边买的墨西哥卷饼。艾瑞克点头接了过来，食物的味道让他觉得虚弱。

他们安静的吃着东西，都没说话。气氛不再像是之前在家里那样剑拔弩张，艾瑞克的胃被填满之后，头也不再那么晕了。他洗漱完后发现自己的睡衣忘记拿上来了，于是他就围着浴巾挪到床上，按照家里的习惯在床的一侧躺下了。

查尔斯还在看邮件，看到艾瑞克躺下之后把房间的大灯关上，拿着手机去厕所讲了个电话。

艾瑞克隐约听到查尔斯工作时的那种正经语气，他把床头灯调亮，想让自己别那么快睡着。等到查尔斯回来的时候，他却已经快要进入梦乡。

床因为对方的动作而起伏着，艾瑞克眯着眼睛朝对方的位置挪了挪。

“快休息吧。”查尔斯在控制台上转动灯光调节钮，准备把两边的灯都关掉。

“你明天有空吗？”艾瑞克觉得他还可以再试一试。

查尔斯关灯的手停了一下，“我明天要出差，去洛杉矶。”

艾瑞克的脸一半困倦一半清醒，他张着嘴看了查尔斯一会儿，说：“唔。”

“一个项目交流会。你知道的，我正在准备的那个。”

“像往常那样，三天？”

查尔斯抱歉的说：“要一个星期。”

“唔。”艾瑞克看起来完全醒过来了，他对查尔斯说：“你没必要这样。”

“什么？”

“我比你要熟悉这套环节。先是说有事，然后说出差或者度假，最后不接电话，不回邮件。你是想等我离开了再回去收拾行李吗？”

查尔斯莫名其妙的看着他，“你在说什么？”

“你知道我在说什么！”艾瑞克声音嘶哑，感冒病毒和不安全感引发的失恋前兆正在侵蚀他的身体和头脑。

“我没有要和你分手，艾瑞克。”查尔斯伸手去摸他的肩膀，却被对方躲过了。查尔斯转身把灯关掉，在黑暗中躺在艾瑞克身边，他在床单下面拉住艾瑞克的手。

“你需要好好休息。等你睡醒了，我们再来谈。”

要谈话这个暗示让艾瑞克的身体变得僵硬，查尔斯握紧想抽走的手，又继续说：“谈一谈你在客厅天花板上写的那些东西还是不是最终的答案。”

在夜晚的房间里看不清艾瑞克的眼神，但听得出来他说话时是在笑，“你看到了？”

“你撞倒手电筒的时候看到的。说到这个，我们还要再聊一聊之后怎样和房东解释那些清不掉的喷漆图案，以及……”

艾瑞克等不及查尔斯后面的话，用力吻住了他。

 

 

 

**

等到查尔斯从洛杉矶回来，艾瑞克已经为新举办的设计竞赛忙碌起来，书房里的画架上放着未完成的设计作品，地上还扔着几张不满意的草稿图。查尔斯进家门的时候，艾瑞克正盘腿坐在地上，抱着一本厚重的专业书皱眉毛。

“嗨。”查尔斯走过去。

“嗨。”艾瑞克仰起头和他接吻，“抱歉不能去接你。”

“博士站的人来接的大家，你不用介意。”查尔斯把行李放回卧室，拿着干净衣物走进浴室。他按了下灯的开关。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯在黑暗的浴室喊。

“什么？”艾瑞克不在意的回答。

“停电了吗？”查尔斯的声音传过来。

艾瑞克的眉毛皱的更紧了，“我不知道。空调还能用。”他说着抬头看了眼中央空调控制器，“啊，空调停了。”怪不得屋子没有之前凉快了。

查尔斯开着浴室门，准备借着室内自然光的余光冲澡。在他身上都是泡沫的时候，浴室门口的光亮被挡住一半。艾瑞克伏在门口笑着看他，“嘿，又停电了。”

查尔斯挑眉看着艾瑞克脱掉上衣跨进浴缸里，和他站在一起，“你知道这样子只会让我们更热吧。”

“这就像是给我们的补偿啊，亲爱的。”艾瑞克还穿着裤子，搂着满是泡沫的查尔斯靠过去，“还是说，你飞的太累了？”

查尔斯把花洒打开，热水器里储存的温水将他身上泡沫冲掉的同时，也把艾瑞克浇了个措手不及。后者哼了一声，闭着眼睛向后退了一步。

查尔斯取下花洒冲着艾瑞克的裤子，“你最好把它脱下来，反正你一会儿也会热的把它脱掉。”

艾瑞克从浴缸里跳出去，把贴在身上的短裤扒下来扔进洗衣机，又转过身把湿透了的内裤也脱下来扔掉，全程盯着查尔斯，面部表情饱含深意。

“一个多星期了，查尔斯。你为我手淫过多少次？”艾瑞克朝他眨眼后大步离开浴室，身上不断滑落的水珠折射着门口的日光，顺着他的腰线向下划。

“如果不想明天上新闻，就去把窗帘拉好。”查尔斯回答他，在听到客厅窗帘拉动的声音后又加上一句：“别让我发现你还光着，艾瑞克。”

“老古板！”抱怨的声音从客厅移动到卧室，查尔斯把身上的水擦干净，忍不住笑了出来。

在他们真的缠成一团之前，艾瑞克裹上了一套扣子最多的长袖睡衣，在给查尔斯展示了他到底穿的有多不暴露之后，干脆地拒绝了查尔斯的吻，一头钻进书房继续涂涂画画。被晾在客厅的查尔斯忍俊不禁，就拿起平板电脑在沙发上看电子书，大概过了有一个小时左右，书房的门打开了。

艾瑞克的脸热的泛红，他走进客厅，觉得这里也没比书房凉快多少，遮阳窗帘那层薄纱挡住的阳光有限，而除非他们是鼹鼠，否则还用不上遮光窗帘。

查尔斯似乎沉浸在书中，没有笑话看他把自己热成这样。艾瑞克偷偷解开几个扣子，慢慢坐到沙发上。

“狗屎！”艾瑞克背后的汗紧贴在他身上，他的忍耐到达极限，开始烦躁地给自己解扣子。衣服脱到一半他好像想起什么，就转身回了卧室。

“查尔斯？”他在卧室里喊他。

“想说什么就出来，艾瑞克。”查尔斯回答。

卧室的门打开，只穿着黑色三角短裤的艾瑞克走过来，几步跨上了沙发。他抬手摸了摸查尔斯赤裸的上半身，“你不热吗？”

“我没有你那么激进，你是想把自己热死吗？”查尔斯把桌子上的冰柠檬水递给他。

艾瑞克喝得太猛，或者故意喝的太猛，杯子里的水从他下巴滑落，和他胸膛的汗液汇在一起滑向腹部。

“我现在很想要。”艾瑞克端着杯子，表情自然的就像谈论天气。

“你以为我没看到你在浴室时就已经硬了吗？”查尔斯还拿着平板电脑，也不特地看他。

艾瑞克凑得离他更近，把嘴里的冰块塞到查尔斯嘴里。后者一只手扶着他的胳膊，另一只手还稳稳的拿着平板电脑。等到冰块在他们嘴里越来越小，变成一小滩冰水被瓜分干净时，查尔斯已经把手里的东西放回茶几，扶着对方胳膊的手也滑到了腰侧，他把腿挤进艾瑞克腿中间，伏在腰上的手用力，把对方按在了沙发上。

“看看你。”查尔斯伏在艾瑞克上方打量他泛红的脸和胸膛，“把自己热成了什么样。”

“不止是热，好吗？”艾瑞克躺在沙发上抱怨，手还不老实的去扯对方的裤子，“我已经等了一个多星期了，你知道这有多痛苦吗？”

查尔斯伏在他腿间，把他的内裤褪下，抚弄着他勃起的阴茎，“我想我知道，甜心。”

艾瑞克仰着头发出“哦——”的声音，已经迫不及待挺起腰想让查尔斯吞的更深一点。

然后他们两个就失去了语言能力，查尔斯用手和嘴不断抚弄着他的阴茎，从沙发的角落里拽出塞进去的润滑油，艾瑞克等不及查尔斯上手，自己急躁地先往里伸了一个手指，等到润滑上场的时候，艾瑞克已经对着查尔斯张开腿了。

“你动作太慢了。”他嘟囔着抱怨。

“总有一天你会弄伤自己的。”查尔斯跪在沙发上，拽住艾瑞克的小腿让他朝自己的方向来一点。艾瑞克的皮肤上全是汗，摸起来湿滑滚烫，感觉像是全身都涂了润滑。

“我现在把你扔在瓷砖地面上，你能滑去宇宙尽头。”查尔斯的手在艾瑞克里面抽动，在敏感点轻轻摩擦，让后者张大嘴几乎说不出话。

真正操起来的时候艾瑞克才发现汗湿的缺点在哪里。汗水在查尔斯后背汇在一起，让他没办法紧紧地搂住对方，挂在对方腰上的腿也不是很稳，但肉体碰撞发出的声音更大了，这种仿佛被扩大了的声音显然刺激了查尔斯，让他的动作变的更生猛起来。

“你像一只煮熟的虾。”查尔斯舔过他的耳后，保持着稳定的节奏，确保每一次冲刺都又深又重。

被叫做虾的那只正在用快被操翻的脑子思考怎样把腿稳稳的挂在查尔斯腰上，他半睁的眼睛看着查尔斯，流露出一副迷离又困惑的表情。查尔斯仿佛明白他在想什么，或者他被对方动来动去的腿弄得不舒服，直接握住了对方的脚踝向上推去，沙发有限的空间没地方给艾瑞克的脚做支撑，就只能被查尔斯举高至半空。因为这个姿势查尔斯直起身离开了他，艾瑞克发出不舒服的抗议，然后睁开眼看到查尔斯正专注地看着他们交合的地方。就好像现在还不够热一样，一股更强烈的燥热感席卷全身，让他在查尔斯突然加速的冲刺中喊了出来。

即使在这个时候，查尔斯的笑容还带着特有的风度和气质，但更多的还是性爱中的热情和得意，艾瑞克被那种表情看的浑身发烫，几乎要因为灭顶的快感咆哮出来。就在他要随着查尔斯逐渐加快的节奏攀上顶峰时，查尔斯突然离开了他。

艾瑞克这会儿说不出话，就只能用鼻子发出愤怒的抗议，然后查尔斯搂住他的腰，让他四肢着地跪在沙发上。

“我觉得我会摔下去。”艾瑞克的声音低哑破碎。现在他看不到年长的恋人了，但感觉到对方的手在他的屁股上轻轻拍了两下，又滑向腰背。

“有我在呢。”他听见对方说，接着感觉到重新被填满的充实和满足。

这个姿势算不上他们的最爱，他们通常不喜欢看不见对方的任何姿势，但是今天，艾瑞克低着头，看见自己的汗顺着下巴摔在深色的沙发坐垫上，感觉查尔斯箍住他的腰用力贯穿带来的强烈感觉，查尔斯在他耳后发出的低吼，就像是他体内的野兽苏醒了般。那种感觉就好像，好像是在热带雨林里，在遮天蔽日的茧里，不真实又充满野性……

艾瑞克的阴茎被查尔斯握在手里，随着他的律动前后套弄着，他身下的人上身伏在放平的前臂上，将自己向后献上，就像是无条件的信任和渴求。

他们在呻吟声中射的一塌糊涂，等到呼吸稍微平复些才发现之前被扔在一边的润滑液被踢倒洒了一地，沙发垫被汗渍和其他液体染得颜色变深，茶几上的水杯也被踢了下去，平板电脑被洒上了水看起来要被送厂维修了。

艾瑞克靠在查尔斯身旁，看着他用摸过自己的手去按平板电脑的开机键。

“它没救了。”艾瑞克笃定的说。

“或许吧。”查尔斯亲吻他的太阳穴，把平板又扔回茶几。

“我要把它扔了。”艾瑞克拉着查尔斯回卧室的时候威胁道。

“让我来帮你吧。”

“什么？”

“让我来帮你把这个念头操出你的脑子。”查尔斯把艾瑞克推到床上，正准备扑上去。屋子里的电器突然发出“滴”的声音，中央空调特有的风声随后响起。

他们两个都因为这个停了下来，等感觉空调吹来的冷风傻兮兮地笑了起来。

“停电也不赖。”

“这应该当做一个传统。”艾瑞克被查尔斯吻着胸膛，晕乎乎的说，“停电就做爱。”

“做爱很棒，但停电就算了。”查尔斯在他身上吻出红痕，“你知道，这真他妈的太热了。”

“是啊，”艾瑞克露出类似高潮后的笑容，“这真他妈的太辣了。”

 

 

 

 

—END—

 

 

 

 


End file.
